


Tak długo szukałeś ukojenia...

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dumbledore nie żyje, Harrymort - Freeform, Hogwart poległ, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Voldrarry, ale jest dobrze, brak bety, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Dumbledore nie żyje. Czarny Pan przejmuje Hogwart.





	

Kiedy rozpoczęli walki, nikt nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. Ministerstwo upadło, jeszcze zanim to zrobili. Wszyscy byli tak łatwi do zmanipulowania. Tak chętni do oddania władzy, wystarczyło ich trochę postraszyć. Tylko Dumbledore usiłował to powstrzymać, ale teraz ten stary głupiec był martwy, a Hogwart stał przed nimi otworem.

Wszyscy uczniowie zostali tymczasowo zgromadzeni w swoich pokojach wspólnych i mieli zejść dopiero na posiłek. Po zabiciu dyrektora przejęcie Hogwartu okazało się zaskakująco łatwe. Zwłaszcza, gdy ikona światła była po tej drugiej stronie, razem ze swoją gwardią, która okazała się o wiele bardziej lojalna jemu niż Dumbledore’owi.

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielu obaj Czarni Panowie mieli zwolenników, cała bitwa prawie nie miała miejsca. Nikt nie zginął. Część osób wyjątkowo zaciekle stawiających opór, zostało zabranych do lochów w Malfoy Manor.

Nie musząc się nimi przejmować, Harry obserwował jak powoli uczniowie schodzą się na kolacje. Jego zielone oczy wydawały się patrzeć na każdego z osobna, ale tak naprawdę wypatrywały tylko jednej osoby.

— Czyżbyś to mnie szukał? — usłyszał syk tuż przy swoim uchu. I gdyby jego magia nie rozpoznała magii Voldemorta, jako coś bezpiecznego i znajomego, ten z pewnością zostałby odrzucony na ścianę za nimi, albo przynajmniej mocno poturbowany.

Voldemort rozsiadł się obok niego, zmieniając uprzednio krzesło na o wiele bardziej przypominające tron. Harry niemal wywrócił na to oczami. Toma patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, a uśmieszek na twarzy sugerował, że zrobił coś z czego był bardziej niż zadowolony.

Co wcale nie znaczyło, że Potter będzie z tego czegoś równie szczęśliwy. To było bardzo mało prawdopodobne.

— Co zrobiłeś, Voldemorcie? — spytał Gryfon, pamiętając by użyć jego oficjalnego imienia. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swojego partnera.

— Nic takiego — powiedział Czarny Pan po czym całkowicie go zignorował,  na rzeczy obserwowania powoli napełniającej się sali.

_Dowiem się prędzej czy później_ — zakomunikował, korzystając z ich więzi.

_Raczej prędzej niż później, to mogę ci obiecać_ — powiedział Riddle, a Harry poczuł w żołądku dziwne uczucie.

Wiedział, po prostu _wiedział_ , że mu się to nie spodoba.

Gdy wszyscy uczniowie przybyli, Voldemort podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Natychmiast zapadła cisza.

— Uczniowie — zaczął. Mówił cicho, ale było go słychać w każdym zakamarku Wielkiej Sali. — Jak wiecie, parę dni temu, Dumbledore zginął. Został zabity — sprostował. — Przeze mnie. Był niekompetentny. Nie potrafił dobrze zająć się sprawami szkoły, waszymi sprawami. To karygodne. W końcu w gestii dyrektora leży dbanie o dobro uczniów. Dlatego postanowiłem dać tę posadę komuś, kto będzie dla was dobry. Sprawiedliwy. Jako Minister Magii mianuję dyrektorem obecnego tutaj Harry’ego Pottera.

Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. On? Dyrektorem? Czy jego partner oszalał do reszty? Szybko się jednak opanował i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

— Dziękuję, Lordzie Voldemorcie. To dla mnie zaszczyt zostać wybranym na dyrektora tak znamienitej szkoły, jaką jest Hogwart. Obiecuję tobie i uczniom, że was nie zawiodę i będę kierował tą szkołą tak, jak mój poprzednik nie był w stanie — powiedział to pewnie i głośno. Już nie był tym samym dzieciakiem, co pięć lat temu, gdy kończył tę szkołę. Miał o wiele więcej klasy, pewności i odwagi. Mocy. Ogromnej, potężnej mocy, którą mogli teraz poczuć wszyscy.

I może to właśnie z jej powodu uczniowie i nauczyciele zaczęli bić brawo. A może po prostu cieszyli się ze zmiany, która miała przynieść lepsze dni? Tego nie wiedział.

Usiadł na swoim miejscu, co zrobił również Voldemort. Na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie, które pochłonęło uwagę większości nastolatków. Część jednak szeptała, patrząc na obu Czarnych Panów.

_Co ci przyszło do głowy?_ — powiedział Harry, chcąc zrobić to na głos. Wiedział jednak, że zbyt wielu ludzi ich teraz obserwuje oraz śledzi każde ich słowo i ruch.

_Porozmawiamy o tym później_ — rzucił Voldemort, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

_Porozmawiamy o tym teraz_ — warknął Harry.

_Za dużo ludzi, a my nie możemy wyjść. Myśl racjonalnie, Harry. Zjemy spokojnie kolację i dopiero wyjdziemy, tak jak normalni, cywilizowani ludzie. Jesteś teraz dyrektorem i nie wypada wychodzić w połowie posiłku._ — Głos Toma był pełen dezaprobaty i Gryfon miał ochotę się na to skrzywić.

Jego maska pozostała jednak bez skazy. Uśmiechał się lekko, zupełnie jakby był w wyśmienitym nastroju po tej nominacji. Lekcje z Malfoyem się opłaciły.

Gdy kolacja dobiegła końca, a Harry i Tom wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, Voldemort poprowadził go do gabinetu dyrektora. Gargulce rozstąpiły się przed nimi. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi.

— Rozpoznają twoją magie — wyjaśnił Riddle. — Gdy uczniowie lub nauczyciele będą chcieli się z tobą zobaczyć, a będziesz w gabinecie, wystarczy że odpowiednio grzecznie o to poproszą.

Potter tylko skinął głową i staną na schodach, które poniosły ich w górę, prosto do drzwi. Poczuł ścisk w żołądku, gdy chwytał za klamkę. Nacisnął ją i wszedł do środka.

Spojrzał oniemiały na gabinet. Nie przypominał tego należącego do Dumbledore’a. Był o wiele jaśniejszy i dzięki temu przestronniejszy. Zniknęły dziwne instrumenty oraz stoliczki na których stały. Niebieskie ściany ładnie komponowały się z ciemnym drewnem mebli i ram obrazów, które wyglądały jakby ktoś je odnowił. Co ciekawe, portret poprzedniego dyrektora znajdował się tuż za jego biurkiem, tak jak nakazywała tradycja.

— Idź, zobacz swoje komnaty — powiedział Tom, pchając go lekko w stronę ściany. — Tutaj musisz powiedzieć hasło. Jest w wężomowie, stwierdziłem, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej. Brzmi ono: _ukojenie_. Zawsze możesz je zmienić. Stwierdziłem, że będzie pasować. Tak długo szukałeś ukojenia, swojego własnego kąta. Mam nadzieję, że one się nim staną.

Harry tylko skinął głową i wysyczał cicho hasło. Chwilę później na ścianie pojawiły się drzwi. Pchnął je i wszedł do przestronnego saloniku o jasnozielonych ścianach. Był w nim kominek i kanapa wraz z fotelami, które wyglądały na bardzo wygodne.

— Podoba ci się? — spytał Riddle, obejmując go od tyłu.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Dlatego po prostu go pocałował, wkładając w ten pocałunek wszystkie swoje uczucia.

— Rozumiem, że tak — powiedział Riddle, gdy się od siebie oderwali. — Tak przy okazji, mówiłem serio z tym własnym kątem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Mam już swój własny kąt, Tom. Przy tobie.

Czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta zalśniły niebezpiecznie.

— Myślę, że ten kąt byłby o wiele lepszy, gdybyśmy znajdowali się w twojej nowej sypialni — powiedział.

Harry całkowicie się z nim zgadzał, dlatego chwycił go za rękę, prowadząc do swojego nowego pokoju.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
